1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a detection and repair system and method thereof, and in particular, to a system and method, of detecting an organic electroluminescent device and repairing defects of the organic electroluminescent device.
2. Related Art
Information communication technology and portable communication display products in particular have become a major focus of industry. Flat panel displays provide an interface between humans and information, thus they have become a product of key interest to users and manufacturers alike. Present examples of flat panel displays include plasma display panels, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), inorganic electroluminescence displays, light-emitting diode (LED) displays, vacuum fluorescence displays, field emission displays, and electro-chromic displays among others.
Compared to other flat panel displays, organic electroluminescent devices, such as organic electroluminescent panels or organic electroluminescent components, are self-emissive, and possess the advantages of full viewing angle, high power efficiency, easy manufacture, low cost, rapid response, and full color. Therefore, organic electroluminescent devices may become the major choice for flat panel display technology in the future.
Those skilled in the art should know that organic electroluminescent devices utilize the self-emissive properties of certain functional materials to achieve the objective of displaying. An organic electroluminescent device consists of a pair of electrodes and an organic functional material layer. When applying the voltage to the electrodes, the electrons and holes move and recombine in the organic functional material layer to generate excitons. The organic functional material layer can then radiate light of different colors according to their characteristics.
If particles exist on a pixel of the organic electroluminescent device during manufacture of the organic electroluminescent device, the multiple layers of the pixel may not be stacked successfully. Additionally, the electrodes of the organic electroluminescent device may contact each other and short-circuit. Consequently, the luminance of the organic electroluminescent device decreases, and the quality and reliability of the organic electroluminescent device decreases. Thus, it is critical to detect and repair the products to ensure the quality thereof.
To solve the mentioned problem, those skilled in the art usually utilize a detection machine with an optical microscope and a repairing machine having a laser beam generator to detect and repair an organic electroluminescent device, respectively.
In the conventional detection process, a detection machine scans an organic electroluminescent device to determine whether the pixel of the organic electroluminescent device has a defect or not, and then positions the location of the defect. In a subsequent step, the defective organic electroluminescent device is transported to the repairing machine to perform a repairing process. In such a case, the defect is radiated with the laser generated by the laser beam generator, thus isolating the defect.
In view of the previously mentioned detection and repairing processes, it is necessary to transport the organic electroluminescent device from the detection machine to the repairing machine as defects are detected. In practice, because the organic electroluminescent device is transported from the detection machine to the repairing machine, the detected defect of the organic electroluminescent device cannot be repaired directly. As with the prior process, the organic electroluminescent device is scanned again in order to locate and then repair the defect.
As mentioned above, a foreign particle exists on the pixel may induce the stacking problem, and further induce a short circuit. However, if the particle is smaller than a certain size and the short-circuited issue does not occur, the defect caused by this particle can be ignored, and it is unnecessary to repair this defect. In the conventional detection process, the defect is detected with the optical microscope by way of scanning. However, this method cannot determine whether the defect will cause the short-circuited issue or not, and as a result, all detected defects will be repaired during the repairing process. Consequently, the conventional technology will scan an organic electroluminescent device, locate defects, scan the device again, locate the defects again, and then repair all the detected defects, resulting in wasting time and resources in the manufacturing processes.
Thus, it is an important objective of the invention to efficiently detect and repair defects of an organic electroluminescent device.